


Do you know who it was?

by PapaZac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Stress, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaZac/pseuds/PapaZac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have been fighting lately, so have Kageyama's parents. School life along with volleyball are piling up to the point Kageyama can barely breathe anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know who it was?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Claudia).



> Thank you for reading!

Kageyama sat at his desk, suicidal thoughts in his head. Why does he have to be the one to go through this? Why couldn't it be the idiot turnip head or his stupid "senpai", Oikawa? The young teen had come to a conclusion on what he was going to do; he would end it all. 

The male hummed a tune that he had heard before; the lost one's weeping. He wrote the lyrics in a card to give to his boyfriend due to the fact that it was his birthday. 

"Can you read the Kanji on the blackboard? Can you read that kid's imagination anymore? Who was it who turned his red heart to black? Do you know who it was? Do you know who is was?! Can you solve the equation on the abacus? Can you loosen the rope around that kid's neck? Is it fine if we remain like this? Hey, what should I do?"

Kageyama reached up to feel his eyes, warm water droplets fell from the beautiful orbs, forever staining the last words that he would ever write. 

"It doesn't matter anymore."


End file.
